Occulus (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = Inniverse | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Paul Ryan | First = Fantastic Four #363 | HistoryText = Occulus is an alien who lives on an unidentified world that exists in the Inniverse, a dimension that exists parallel to Earth's that is located by breaching the proper occupational frequency to allow passage between the distances between atoms and molecules that comprise of matter. An orphan, Occulus and his twin brother Wildblood lived on a world ruled by the Gem Guild, an upper class society that utilized "Gem-Talented" to utilize the power of gems that ring their planet. As it turned out Occulus was one such adept and incidentally the most powerful. While Occulus was personally tutored by the Gem Guild's Dangor, his brother was cast out and became a thief and rebel. Reaching the end of his studies, Occulus became the most powerful gem wielder of the realm. To cement his power, Occulus cut out his right eye and replaced it with a gem in which he could focus his power. After taking a wife named Landa, Occulus become a ruler of his world, he saved the people of their world but later became a tyrant. Wildblood meanwhile, became part of the resistance seeking to overthrow the rule of Occulus. During one of his wife's protests, Occulus used his power to sear off her left hand. While on a mission to steal some gems, Wildblood witnessed as the hand belonging to the Fantastic Four's Mister Fantastic breached the barrier between worlds. When he was later found by the Gem Guild, he saw the hand pierce their realm again and used it to escape to Earth. There Wildblood battled it out with members of the Fantastic Four and was incapacitated. However, members of the Gem Guild followed Wildblood to Earth, and discovering that Mister Fantastic and the Invisible Woman's son Franklin was Gem-Talented, captured him, the Invisible Woman and Wildblood before returning to their own dimension. Wildblood, Sue, and Franklin were brought before Occulus and it was here that Dangor revealed to his leader that the Richards child was an even more powerful adept at commanding the power of the gems. Although Occulus saw the boy as a threat, Dangor convinced his master to use the boy as a matrix to utilize the power of all the gems on their world. As Sue and Wildblood escaped captivity, the matrix was constructed. Sue came back for her son alone, battling against Occulus and almost won had it not been for Dangor threatening to slit her child's throat. This allowed Occulus to defeat her and activate the machine. Ultimately, the rest of the Fantastic Four arrived with Wildblood and his rebels and attacked Occulus. During this battle, Mister Fantastic attempted to overload Occulus with his Gemenervator device, but Occulus managed to destroy it before it could finish it's task, gaining absolute power. Consumed with power, Occulus lashed out against his foes as well as his own people. This led to Landa betraying her husband to help the Fantastic Four defeat him. Utilizing the matrix device Occulus had created, Reed refitted it to emit a negative charge that send Occulus rapidly flying out of orbit and into space. Although Reed cautioned Wildblood that Occulus could soon return, although Wildbood assured the Fantastic Four that in the event Occulus did return, they would be ready for him. Sometime later, Occulus was pulled from the time stream by Aron the Rogue Watcher to defend a device that he was using to try and transform Earth's solar system into his own pocket universe. This plan was foiled by the Fantastic Four. Occulus and all the other time displaced villains gathered were then returned to their native realities. At some point, Occulus managed to enter Earth's reality where he stole the mechanical arms of Doctor Octopus. This "Doc Occulus" later battled the Human Torch and Spider-Man. Although the details of that battle are mostly unrevealed. Sometime after that Occulus was one of many Fantastic Four foes that were gathered by the Puppet Master and the Mad Thinker who were seeking to gather an army to destroy their mutual foes. However none of the gathered villains were uninterested in doing so and departed. They were unaware that they had left DNA samples which the two villains intended to use to control each attendee to use in attacks against their foes. These DNA samples were later recovered by the Fantastic Four and lead to believe that if they did not permanently contain their foes, they would be dead in two years. The group then began using the DNA samples to track and capture their foes. What they were unaware of was this was all part of a complex final scheme by the Mad Thinker, who wanted to pull off one more attempt to best the Fantastic Four before retiring into the Negative Zone with his lover Threska. Occulus was one of the many villains captured and contained in a new Vault prison the Fantastic Four had constructed in the Negative Zone. Occulus was later involved in a break out crated by the Thinker as the last phase of his plan. Ultimately all the prisoners either willingly returned to their cells or were defeated when the Fantastic Four arrived to contain the break out along with their allies Hercules and She-Hulk. The subsequent fate of Occulus is unknown at this time. | Powers = | Intelligence = 2 | Strength = 4 | Speed = 3 | Durability = 6 | Energy Projection = 6 | Fighting Skills = 6 }} | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Occulus eye was replaced with a gem that have him energy manipulation powers. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/occulusinniverse.htm }}